Heart Catch Pretty Cure The Flowers Are Gathering!
by Himitsu the secretive otaku
Summary: Tsubomi and Erika are walking to school when they see two girls walking behind them wearing the same uniforms as them and suddenly a Desetrain appeared out of thin air what can happen? -One Shot!-


Well hi guys! Panda Hero here! and I've been wanting to write this one shot for a long time XD so I hope you guys enjoy~!

oh! and Fleur Means Flower in French if any readers didn't know ^^" and Parfum means Parfume in french pretty easy to tell huh?

_I Don't Own Heart Catch Pretty Cure or any of the Characters other than Hana Tsurika and Momoko Fumika and the fairys_ Fleur_ and Parfum._

_"whispering"_

"talking normally or the story background"

* * *

Heat catch Precure the flowers have gathered. (_One shot)_ ( The new flowers have arrived! Cure Blaze and Cure Daisy? Will defend the world from evil along side us!)

It was a normal day, Tsubomi and Erika where walking to school Erika had turned her head to the right, her eyes widened when she saw two girls wearing the same uniforms there were, the first one had short brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, the second one had light long blonde hair and sky blue eyes, the first one had her hair tied into to short pony tails on each side, she also had red bobby pins that were holding back her bangs and she also had a red and yellow gummy worm hanging out of the side of her mouth, the second had her long light blonde hair down and had cute hair clips in her hair, she was smiling brightly and then she started to laugh at something the first girl had said.

Suddenly out of the blue a Desetrain appeared literally out of thin air but before they could transform they heard something, they both turned there heard to the right and standing on top of a building were two girls they looked like Heart Catch Precure, they were in the shadows but from what the saw they put there hands together the fist one said.

"A flower that grows in windy fields!, Cure Blaze!."

Then the second one said.

"A flower that grows in grassy fields!, Cure Daisy!."

"We are! Heart Catch Pretty Cure!" the two said in union.

They both stepped into the light, the first one had long neon fiery red hair that went down to her ankles, her hair was tied back in a long up high pony tail that was straight with no curls and with red string tying it, her left eye was silver and her right eye was neon red, her outfit was a top the looked similar to Cure Sunshine's, it was flower pedal short sleeves and in the center of the shirt was a bow that was fiery red and it had a red heart in the center, her shirt and skirt/shorts was detached, her bottom's were light red and see through, then under that small ring of pedals was bright solid red shorts that went a bit below her lower thighs, she had on boots that went above her knees they were white with red corsets tying them the edge near the toes were red also as well as the short stubby heals, on her arms she had long red handles/fingerles gloves and at the part where they were handles there was red see through pedals like on her shorts.

She second one had short bright neon yellow hair, her eyes were an even brighter neon yellow she wore a dress that was similar to cure blossom and cure marines with yellow and the sleeves weren't puffy they where cut into flower pedals that kind of stuck out a little in the chest aria she had a dark solid yellow bow with a matching heart and her boots where ankle high white with yellow trim and she wore knee high white socks under her boots in her hair she wore a yellow heart that matched the one on her bow with three petals sticking up the ones on the outside where white and the one in the middle was see through bright neon yellow.

"Eh!" Erika shouted surprised.

"E-Erika should we?-" Tsubomi started but Erika cut her off.

"transform?, of course!" Erika said finishing and adding.

"right!" the two said in union.

"Pretty cure! Open my heart!" they shouted.

The two girls in red and yellow stood there shocked the first one in red was very shocked and had her mouth opened wide when she saw the two cures.

"W-WHAT!" She yelled. "Y-YOU TWO ARE PRETTY CURE!" she finished.

"Yeah! thats right and were going to beat that Desetrain!" Cure Marine shouted.

"I'd rather jump off of a cliff!" Cure Blaze shouted.

"I can arrange that!" Cure Marine shouted back.

"no fighting!, why not work together?" Cure Daisy suggested.

"yeah, then it will be even quicker" Cure Blossom said agreeing.

"fine..." Cure Marine said.

"okay I guess..." Cure Blaze said.

"Now!" said the four in union.

"Pretty Cure Tacts!" they said in union.

"PRETTY CURE!" Blaze yelled.

"GATHERING WAVE!" the four yelled in union.

The Desetrain was surrounded by many flowers as the Pretty cures tacts started gathering energy in there colors then it created a huge blast that hit the Desetrain and it suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"w-what the..." Blaze said glaring at where the Desetrain was.

"WHAT!" Cure Marine Shouted angrily.

"w-where did it go and the item it was fused with?" Cure Blossom said looking around worried.

"I'm not sure..." Cure Daisy said looking at Cure Blaze confused.

But all of a sudden the Transformation wore off and each cure was back to normal.

"Y-You two are the Pretty cures?" Erika asked seeing the girls from before stand where Cure Blaze and Cure Daisy once stood.

"yup." the girl with brown hair and short pony tails said.

"i-it's nice to meet you I'm Momoko Fumika" The girl with blond hair said bowing.

"nice to meet you too, I'm Tsubomi Hanasaki" Tsubomi bowed also and smiled.

"I'm Erika Kurumi Nice to meet ya!" Erika said smiling.

"Hana Tsurika" The girl with short brown hair said.

"Oi! don't just introduce yourself with out adding a nice to meet you!" Erika said, as she was then lightly hit on the head by Hana.

"S-So do you guys have fairy's like the other pretty cures?" Tsubomi asked the two.

"yep" Hana said. "Parfum and Fleur you can come out now" Hana added opening her backpack as Momoko did the same.

"whew! I thought I was going to die in there-desu" a fairy that was red and white said floating out of Hana's bag.

"yeah-desu..." said a yellow fairy floating out of Momoko's bag.

"s-so cute!" Erika said grabbing both fairy's and hugging them tightly and Spinning around and around.

"Lemme go-Desu!" the red fairy yelled angrily.

"I-I Think I'm g-gonna b-be s-s-sick!-Desu" yelled the yellow Fairy as she was being spun around.

"E-Erika!" Tsubomi shouted surprised.

Erika finally let them go the red and white fairy sighed while the yellow fairy floated still feeling a little sick and dizzy from spinning so much.

"P-Parfum are you okay?" Momoko said gently touching the Fairy's back.

"I-I think I'll be okay-desu..." The yellow fairy known as Parfum said sounding very dizzy.

"Parfum you get so dizzy easily...good grief-desu..." Said the red fairy.

"Fleur you sure seem calm today" Hana said.

"OH AND YOU WAN'T ME TO BECOME A RAGING BALL OF FIRE-DESU!" The red fairy known as Fleur yelled at Hana.

"No I'm just saying that your not your usual self today." Hana said ignoring the yell.

"_i-is she normally like this?_" Tsubomi asked Momoko quietly so only she could hear.

"_yeah it's normal..._" Momoko answered Tsubomi's question.

"_I see..._" Tsubomi said.

And So they all walked to school together and later on after school they went to Hana's house the two new Pretty Cure's met two other Pretty Cure members Itsuki Myoudouin .A.K.A. Cure Sunshine and Yuri Tsukikage .A.K.A. Cure Moonlight and the day ended with the friends deciding to work together as a team from this day on until The team had done everything they could to save and protect this world from evil.

Story End~!

* * *

"Panda Hero: So how do you like it? =D I hope you guys like this One Shot Remember!

"All of the Team and Fairy's from the one shot: Review!

"Cure Blaze: and please no flaming Panda Hero worked hard and so what if she has bad grammar not everybody has the best grammar.

"Cure Daisy: I hope that doesn't sound rude...I'm sorry if that did!

"Fleur: of course it did-desu!

"Parfum: I hope not-desu...

"Panda Hero: Blaze! be nice and haters may hate if they'd like *sighs* though I hope nobody does...


End file.
